


[十三金]冰点

by morening



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-01
Updated: 2018-11-01
Packaged: 2019-08-14 04:42:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16486091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/morening/pseuds/morening





	[十三金]冰点

回望一整条山路，雪地上只有内斯塔和伊布的脚印。两人从山腰步行约十分钟，就看到一座小木屋，四周被高大的松树林包围，远处看仿佛用大块积木堆成。屋檐挂着一排滴水的冰棱，屋顶积了一层凝固的雪。小屋虽然是伊布的，但他很久才能来一次，往往是每个冬天假期。因此平时这里只能空置着。

傍晚伊布和内斯塔吃了白天抓的野味。意大利人其实并不是很习惯，但却很喜欢这种原始又自然的感觉，这感觉和伊布给人的感觉有些相似，若提起雪山野兽或许会让人憎恶畏惧，却让一些男人想要征服，看野兽在自己面前露出脆弱的一面。

看着内斯塔开心的样子，伊布比内斯塔还要开心，甚至把给内斯塔的酒也一并喝了。

但伊布酒量不好，三杯就醉的他片刻就倒在内斯塔身上。

内斯塔突然想起伊布上次喝醉的情景。伊布平时也算自控，并不经常喝酒，但那天……内斯塔舔了舔嘴唇。

果然。因为醉酒，或许也有气温的原因，伊布脸上红红的，他一边抱着内斯塔一边迷迷糊糊喊冷，不一会儿又开始喊热，整个人都软下来。

在北欧的冬季零下温度里，内斯塔本来觉得有些冷，现在和伊布抱拥在一起，驱赶了寒意，有种抱着暖炉的舒适安定感。

微醺的伊布却熟练地去摸内斯塔的下半身，拉开内斯塔裤子拉链，低头把内斯塔的阴茎含进嘴里吸吮。内斯塔戳了戳伊布的鼓起的脸颊。

“嘶——别咬！”内斯塔被伊布咬了一口，想要撤出来，却又被伊布软软的舌头来回舔弄。内斯塔的肉棒被伊布舔得变硬变粗，伊布却放开了内斯塔，抬头跟内斯塔请求。

“桑德罗……兹拉坦想要了……”

内斯塔知道不能和喝醉的人计较，没带润滑剂，用手指给伊布简单扩张，就把阴茎插进伊布的后穴里。刚刚插进一半，伊布又扭动着屁股摆脱这根让他更热的肉棒。

“走开……不要……好热……”

“……”

内斯塔也来脾气了。嫌热是吧。

走到门口，在屋檐上掰下一块冰棱，内斯塔拍了拍伊布的屁股，把尖细的那端缓缓插进了伊布的肉穴里。

“嗯……啊……好凉……桑德罗……拿走……”

一会儿嫌热一会儿嫌凉，平时床上没醉的伊布可没有这么事多。内斯塔不顾伊布的抗议，拿着后穴露出的一截冰棱轻轻地抽出来又慢慢插进去，冰棱前端在伊布温暖的后穴里已经融化成水，流了出来，伊布后穴的内壁被冰刺激得不停收缩着。

这条冰棱融化得差不多了，内斯塔去问伊布。

“兹拉坦，还热吗？嗯？”

伊布后穴还在淌水，他摇着头，显得有些可怜。

“不要……要桑德罗……”

“乖。”

内斯塔重新把粗大的阴茎插进伊布的小穴里，伊布的后穴冰冰凉凉的，饥渴地紧紧包围着内斯塔的热铁。内斯塔一边帮伊布撸动勃起的肉棒，一边在伊布冰凉的小穴里重重冲撞，伊布后穴里的水被内斯塔阴茎挤出穴口。

“怎么这么多水……”

“呜呜……桑德罗……慢点……”

内斯塔大开大合地肏干着伊布，恨不得把囊袋也插进伊布紧致的穴里。

“真会吸……”

“啊……啊嗯……”

可是伊布头昏昏沉沉的，呻吟声渐渐变小，他后穴还被内斯塔插着，这样睡了过去。

内斯塔想起上次也是，伊布喝醉了勾引他，真的是勾引，用这个词没错，等被他操的时候却睡着了。只剩内斯塔自己抓着伊布的屁股进进出出，睡梦中的伊布还会哼唧着缩紧后穴，气得内斯塔射了伊布浑身都是，最后又只能一点点给伊布擦掉。怕不是上辈子欠了这个瑞典傻逼很多钱吧。

然而这里冰天雪地，没戴套也没有清理条件，内斯塔狠狠地顶弄了几十下，拔出阴茎掰开伊布的嘴，插进去射出浓浓的精液，昏睡的伊布下意识地咽了下去。

 

“桑德罗，下雪了！”

第二天清晨伊布醒过来，并没有头疼的感觉，只是觉得嘴里味道怪怪的，嗓子也有点干哑，但他的注意力被窗外的飞雪吸引了。他喜欢下雪。

“嗯。”

内斯塔没有睁开眼睛去看窗外冰冷的飘雪，反而把怀里的伊布抱得更紧。


End file.
